The mystery of the Blue Box
by cpitty35
Summary: It's an ordinary day in the canyon in which the red and blue teams have been living in since their ship crashed then everything changes when a mysterious blue box slams into the canyon. Inside is a man calling himself the doctor, then things start happening and two of the soldiers go missing can the teams work together to find the missing soldiers and stop evil. Rated for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Cpitty35: wow a lot of stories lately but now I am going to try a red vs. blue doctor who crossover here goes nothing. Oh to let everyone know Sarge will not appear for a few chapters because he is investigating some caves in the canyon alongside Lopez. I will get into more detail about why later on so sorry for all Sarge fans you may need to just be patient and wait awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or Doctor who though I sincerely wish I did. **

It was just another routine search Agent Washington mused walking around their makeshift base, it had been at least 6 or 7 weeks since they crashed in this canyon and a week since they had made contact with someone.

They needed to be rescued and Washington had a bad feeling they would be found by something else first, this canyon was bothering him immensely they crash land, everyone but them dies, and all their radios die and to top it off Carolina and Church abandon them here, though Washington was more worried that Caboose would destroy them first.

Caboose had completely destroyed their base twice in one week, the first time was to make cookies for Freckles his new war machine pet, of course Caboose had been fucking unaware that he was using a highly flammable liquid and when he mixed it with gun powder and loose ammo well let's just say it wasn't a pretty sight.

The second time Caboose asked freckles to shoot a whole in his wall with his rockets, of course caboose forgot about the ammo storage behind his room and once more the base exploded and Wash was forced to clean up the mess.

Tucker as always was being uncooperative Wash had been forced to take disciplinary action on the stubborn private forcing him to complete three obstacle courses, 10 hours of sit ups and three laps around the canyon all in succession leaving the private out of breath, tired, exhausted and pissed as hell.

'Washingtub come and see what we found outside the base' Caboose's voice echoed around the base and probably the entire canyon, sighing Washington made his way towards Caboose, Tucker and Freckles who were all looking down at something.

…

Simmons sighed Grif was once again complaining about this canyon of course it was definitely worse than their original canyon but Simmons missed Valhalla immensely and he knew Grif agreed wholeheartedly but for now they were forced to accept what they had, but why couldn't Grif see that.

'I mean is it too much for Agent Washington over there to let us share their base, I mean they have ammo, the food supply, the best space ever' Grif moaned and Simmons grit his teeth underneath his helmet he hated to admit it but Grif was right not only did the Blues get the Freelancer agent, they also got the best spot in this canyon.

'Have you noticed it's always a shitty box canyon?' Simmons said trying to direct the conversation from talk about the Blues.

Grif thought this over 'yeah why that is every motherfucking base we have ever had was either a box canyon or some crappy box like form of some kind' Grif said nodding inside his helmet.

'I mean it's like were contained, we can't do any damage if were contained by something, that has barriers' Simmons said and Grif found his point strangely accurate.

'Well every time we ever left our bases something has happened to change the way we see things' Grif agreed.

Suddenly a roaring noise interrupted their thoughts and Grif panicked slightly 'what in the fuck was that' Grif yelled for once glad he had a helmet so that Simmons could not see how freaked out he was.

Sure enough a blue sparking shape materialised into view noise screeching loudly around it as it rocked in the sky.

'Run you asshole' Simmons yelled making a break for the base Grif running closely behind, Simmons could tell the orange soldier was panting like he had never run before.

The shape continued materialising into a blue police box and it wailed furiously as it slammed down into the ground in a heap of smoking wood. The doors flew open and an older looking man climbed out of the smoking wreck followed by a young woman, coughing violently she collapsed onto the ground while the man stumbled for a minute then collapsing unconscious.

A few minutes later a deep Blue soldier was standing over the two unconscious people 'look at what I found Freckles do you thing Agent Washingtub will let us keep them' the soldier spoke excitedly to a hulking mass of machine.

'Outcome is unknown master Caboose' Freckles droned turning to look at the soldier, but Caboose paid no attention picking up the two people easily before carrying them without any trouble back to base.

'Come on Freckles we must get them back to Agent Washingtub and see if he will let us keep them' Caboose said childishly walking back to base with Freckles following closely behind.

**Cpitty35: so there you have it folks the doctor is going to be Matt Smith's doctor and Clara Oswald I think it is nice to pay a little homage to the 11****th**** Doctor who is going to be leaving our screens at Christmas to let Peter Capaldi take over. Anyway please Read and Review all comments are welcome cheers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cpitty35: Okay so back to the story two chapters in one day is fairly good for me okay peeps please read and review okay love ya ciao **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue and Doctor who but if I did I would so totally make it rock. **

The doctor felt woozy the crash had left him a little disoriented he tried to focus on the blurry shapes above him two of them were bending over him and the other was much bigger and remained a distance behind.

'I think he is coming round' one of the figures stated and the Doctor squinted he could make out the figure above him was a kind of Aqua and had what looked like armor covering its body.

'Why would he be coming round we don't even know him' the other one said stupidly staring at the Aqua coloured shape.

'I meant that he was fucking waking up idiot' the Aqua one growled and the Doctor saw the second figure was a deep blue colour and it stared at him for a long time.

'Why is he waking up?' the blue figure asked and the Doctor heard the aqua creature groan angrily. 'Washingtub come and see what we found outside the base' the blue figure yelled out happily and the doctor watched as the Aqua figure shoves the blue one a little.

'You mean that Caboose and Freckles found these two, assholes lying on the ground in the middle of the canyon' the Aqua one shouted to be heard over the one they called Caboose's yells. Caboose just looked at the Aqua figure for a minute before turning to see a Cobalt blue figure make his way towards them.

'What did you find this time Caboose I swear if it's another one of those fucking shit hole plants that we dealt with last week I am not letting you ride in the Tank for three days' the blue figure said to Caboose gently but firmly.

'It is not one of those flowers and I only brought them home once' Caboose grumbled slightly but it still didn't darken his mood all that much.

'Really that's why we had three stupid fucking incidents in 2 fucking days' the Aqua one piped in, but then went silent as the bigger machine turned to face him 'I mean they didn't cause any damage at all good job Caboose' the aqua figure said quickly and the machine turned away.

The Doctor groaned slightly and everyone turned their attention to the Doctor who tried getting to his feet.

The cobalt coloured figure extended a hand and pulled the doctor from the ground and once he was sure he was steady on his feet the figure retreated to the little group. The Doctor brushed himself off then looked around.

He started taking in his surroundings and found that he was in some kind of boxed canyon with a big crashed spaceship in the distance and also a small encampment on the other side of the canyon that was shabby and looked almost broken down compared to the one he was in.

'Who are you?' the cobalt figures voice broke through his thoughts demanding and had an air of authority about it.

'I'm the doctor' the Doctor said holding out his hand, and felt a little awkward until Caboose grabbed it and almost crushed his hand in a strong iron hard grip and then he shook it with an intensity and strength that the Doctor had never seen or felt ever and the Doctor shrieked a little with pain.

'Caboose!' the steel voice of the cobalt soldier was enough for Caboose to let go and walk back a little and murmured a sorry and the Doctor watched as the Cobalt soldier didn't continue berating him until he saw the war machine staring now at the cobalt figure.

'Wow that's some strength you have their' the Doctor said astonished and Caboose immediately brightened.

'Yeah even the most fucking badass chick in this entire universe doesn't match the amount of strength Caboose possesses' the Aqua figure said.

'I'm sorry I haven't introduced you to my squad' the cobalt figure said sighing and the Doctor shook his head.

'Your soldiers?' the Doctor asked curiously he expected that with the weapons and the armour and the bases, vehicles and everything else.

'Of course anyway my name is Agent Washington, or Wash for short it makes it easier for some people to understand' Wash said to the Doctor and the Doctor mentally noted that for later for when he would talk to them again next.

'Next we have private Caboose but I will assume you already know him, trust me he is very hard to forget' Wash said and Caboose looked up at his name.

'Hello' he chirped and Wash sighed slightly, but Caboose was in no means bothered by this but he did stay silent.

'And that's…' Wash started before being cut off by none other than Caboose.

'Tucker he is not very smart, I think he is stupid' Caboose interrupted.

'Caboose….' Wash tried again before being once again cut off by Caboose.

'And this is Freckles he is my friend and pet' Caboose cut in once more and the Doctor could see Wash getting frustrated quickly.

'Caboose…' Wash tried again but like the last two times was interrupted by Caboose.

'I have been trying to teach Freckles tricks and we are slowly getting there I still have trouble getting him to fetch though' Caboose broke in.

'Caboose be quiet now' Wash yelled furiously and Caboose just looked at Wash and the Doctor felt a bit uncomfortable in the middle of a private and his angry superior but to the Doctor's surprise Caboose turned to him.

'I think Wash is a little upset with you' Caboose told the Doctor and the Doctor looked confused he was sure that Wash had spoken to Caboose and not him.

'Caboose why don't you take freckles for a run around the base, Tucker mind going with him you know for safety reasons' Wash said tersely.

Tucker groaned 'oh fuckberries why is it always me, why don't you fucking take him' Tucker complained and Wash growled angrily.

'Stop complaining and do as I say because I am your superior and this is a direct order' Wash said

'This sucks, always me because Wash is just so fucking full of shit' Tucker yelled at Wash as he followed Caboose back to base and Wash gave him a warning shot and Tucker yelled again.

'Fuck you Wash' Tucker spat out but nevertheless started running faster away and the Doctor looked at them frowning.

'What was that all about?' the Doctor questioned furiously but a groan from behind took his attention Clara was starting to wake finally the Doctor was a little amused at how deeply Clara slept even though she had been mostly unconscious.

'Who is that?' Wash asked and the Doctor ran to her side.

'Her name's Clara' the Doctor said protectively picking her up as she groaned.

'Doctor what's happening; what's going on and what is that thing' Clara asked confused looking at Wash before anyone could answer a humongous boom came from the base and a very loud voice also.

'Tucker did it' Caboose's voice came from back at the base.

'No I didn't fucktard you did it' Tucker screamed back and the Doctor could tell the two were in a big argument and Wash needed to sort it out.

Wash sighed 'come on let's bring you to back to base' Wash said walking in the direction of the voices.

'Doctor what's going on?' Clara asked she was really confused now hopefully the Doctor had a good explanation for this.

'I will tell you when we get back to their base' the Doctor said grabbing Clara's hand and helping her get back towards the base.

**Cpitty35: so there you have It folks loved it hated it let me know by reading and reviewing okay I'm out later. **


	3. Authors note

**Cpitty35: Okay so this chapter is an author's note. Never done one before so first try here goes. Okay next Chapter will be Grif and Simmons dealing with what they saw with special guest appearance by none other than Sarge leader of the Red team heyo. **

**But I have a dilemma some of this story has been mapped out and I plan on making Sarge's lifelong dream come true Grif will die in this story, and I need some help in your reviews I would like you all to come up with death ideas for Grif and if Sarge should be the one to kill him or not. **

**Now before all those Grif fans start complaining about Grif's death let me say this is not the end of Grif, Grif will come back in some way or another in the sequel of this story I will not reveal what I have planned for Grif (Evil laugh muhahaha) which I will start once I get to the final chapter of this one. **

**Second Dilemma should I make the sequel a crossover with another universe, if you would be so kind as to come up with a yes or no answer the one with most votes will be the sequel. **

**Third Dilemma the bad guy will be taking a soldier from each team captive and they will become central to the bad guys plot which soldiers should be chosen the soldier with most votes from each team will be chosen. Note Washington and Sarge cannot be chosen as I already have roles in the story set. **

**Fourth Dilemma should Church and Carolina come back at some point now depending on which soldier from the Blue team is chosen they will come back but if not then I need your help in deciding if they should. **

**Okay so now that I have all my dilemma's out of the way, please note that these are for the very last few chapters in the story so they have not been completely set in stone some of these may be changed during the course of the story. **

**Righto so wow first Author's note okay so please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon love ya bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cpitty35: okay this chap will be entirely red team only Grif and Simmons with guest star Sarge yay okay on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or Doctor who but if I did I would change so many things. **

Grif and Simmons raced back to their base as fast as they could as soon as they reached the base Grif toppled over in exhaustion with Simmons not too far behind.

'That was the fucking freakiest thing ever' Grif said panting but not getting off the ground he was sure his legs would never be able to support him if he did get up.

Simmons agreed with a groan throwing down his rifle and sliding to the ground they had seen a lot of scary things during their time as soldiers first O'Malley, The Meta, Tex herself and even Carolina. They had been on the run from the UNSC and even helped the UNSC.

They had found their lives to be fake and helped the blues with their crazy problems, ranging from finding the Alpha AI was the former leader of the Blue team, defeating the Meta, rescuing the Epsilon AI from the UNSC so they could kill the Director the person in charge of everything that had ever happened to both teams.

But finding that thing took the cake, the random blue screeching thing was the final straw, Simmons had to admit that they were the worst soldiers ever and yet they managed to accomplish things that even the most powerful and smart freelancers of all time couldn't do.

How many times had they ever been so close to giving up and then figuring that it was better than sitting around in a box canyon for their entire lives…..

'What are you two doing on the ground' the voice of the grumpiest and bad tempered leader ever broke Simmons out of his thoughts.

'Oh hey Sarge' Simmons said pulling Grif to his feet who just gave a slight moan and stumbled a little on his feet.

'We were just taking a break' Grif said knowing even Sarge would believe no matter how much Sarge hated Grif everyone knew how lazy Grif was.

'Well don't be your supposed to be watching the base in case those dirty blues decide to attack our base' Sarge said cocking his shotgun right in Grif's face who in retaliation inched back a little.

'Actually Sarge we came back to the base after some blue machine attacked us' Simmons said to his leader.

'I knew it the blues were planning an attack we have to confront Agent Washington about this, he needs to pay for this attack' Sarge yelled leaping towards the entrance.

'But Sarge don't we need to check out the thing that attacked us first in case it is no longer operational then maybe we could reprogram it to attack the blues' Simmons said and Grif just mouthed you motherfucker to Simmons who promptly ignored it.

'You're right Simmons if we take one of the blues evil machines and take it for ourselves they won't stand a single chance' Sarge said turning back to the two soldiers.

'Simmons you know we are going to really regret this' Grif hissed angrily and Simmons just ignored him once more.

'Suck up' Grif growled before following unenthusiastically with Simmons beaming under his helmet.

'Hey Sarge where's Lopez?' Grif asked suddenly curious to the robots location Grif would have thought that Lopez would have piped up to one of Sarge's stupid ideas or plans.

'Yeah where is Lopez?' Simmons also asked Grif actually had a good question for once the robot was nowhere to be seen.

'Lopez is busy working on another project for me don't question it again' Sarge snapped angrily and Simmons as well as Grif were a little taken aback even Sarge didn't act this snappy no matter how much he hated them.

'Sorry sir' Simmons said guiltily trying to keep up his reputation was so hard even when Simmons did not agree with Sarge's dumb, stupid and completely insane plans.

'Grr' Sarge muttered and Simmons and Grif fell in behind silently both thinking hard on Sarge's strange behaviour.

'Right here sir' Grif said pointing boredly at the smoking telephone box smoke curling out of it in dark black sheets.

'This is the blue's weapon looks more like a ship' Sarge said and Simmons looked at Grif who looked just as confused.

'Ship Sarge I think it looks more like a telephone box from the old days' Grif said and Simmons looked at him in surprise.

'How did you know that?' Simmons asked it struck him as odd that Grif would know such a thing like an old telephone box especially since he grew up in Hawaii.

'Uhhh I saw It on a movie once' Grif lied rubbing the back of his neck nervously and Simmons gave in the look but Grif looked away obviously embarrassed oh Simmons was never going to let him live it down now.

'It doesn't matter what it is we need to find what the blues have been hiding' Sarge stated climbing into the box fearlessly while Grif and Simmons stayed behind at least they had a little more sense than their Seargeant.

'What are you waiting for chickens an open invitation' Sarge yelled from inside and Simmons edged closer to the box until he heard Sarge call out again.

'What in the Sam hell' Sarge called and Grif was even more reluctant to go down into the box.

'Grif, Simmons get yer keisters down here now' Sarge yelled, both Grif and Simmons sighed climbing into the box until they found Sarge.

'Oh fuck' Grif muttered in surprise and Simmons gasped…

**Cpitty35: so sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger actually no I am not sorry tune in to the next chapter to see what Grif and Simmons found. Anyway Read and Review pleasssse. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Cpitty35: welcome back everyone I know last chapter was a cliff-hanger but you are going to have to wait a little longer to find out what happens with Grif, Simmons and Sarge but back to the blue team and the very confused duo of the Doctor and Clara. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or Red vs. Blue but I would love to meet the people from Rooster Teeth and Doctor love your work**

Wash with the Doctor and Clara in tow came to see a big pile of rubble instead of a base and the Doctor could see that Wash was very calm considering their supposed base was now completely destroyed.

'Tucker and Caboose front and centre' Wash yelled, whilst the Doctor and Clara watched Tucker cut his way through the rubble with a glowing sword then he put it away and started to growl something to Caboose until the soldier noticed Freckles a little way away.

'Tucker what happened?' Wash asked calmly and watched as the aqua soldier began to recount what had happened.

'Well Caboose thought he would be smart for fucking once and try to move the gas canisters with his gun, he miscalculated shot the gas canisters which were near all the gunpowder and then well kaboom' Tucker said annoyed.

'I thought it was a good idea at the time' Caboose said despondently and Wash sighed shaking his head a small smile graced his face underneath his helmet.

'Caboose your intention may have been good but how many more times do I have to tell you the same thing you cannot touch the gas, the weapons, the gunpowder or any flammable liquid or any equipment that may or may not explode' Wash told Caboose sternly and the Doctor tried to hide a laugh until Clara stepped in.

'Excuse me, uh Wash but let me take over for you I'm pretty sure I can take of Caboose for you' Clara said her natural babysitter instincts kicking into gear.

Wash looked at her suspiciously 'why should we trust the two of you we have never even seen you before' he said and Clara took this into account.

'How about this we answer any questions you have, you answer any questions we ask and then….' the Doctor trailed off realizing that he had left the TARDIS unguarded and it was probably a wreck after the crash they had.

'Doctor?' Clara asked nervously when the Doctor trailed off it either meant something was wrong or he had a great idea.

'Sorry I need to get my ship back here at once' the Doctor said racing off back towards the crash site.

'Wait a second you will need armor trust me' Wash called out and the Doctor backtracked a little and turned to look at Wash confusion written across his face.

'I'm sorry but you need armour you never know what you could find out here and what we have been through well you should put some armor on' Wash said pointing to the big ship a little ways behind the rubble that had been the blue base.

'Oh but I won't carry a gun' Clara said, everybody than looked at her and she backed a away a little.

'Like Doc?' Caboose asked curiously.

'Whose Doc?' The Doctor asked already heading towards the ship with Wash following.

'Doc is a friend of ours he is kind of a fucked up pacifist' Tucker said in disgust and Clara looked a little confused.

'What's wrong with being a pacifist'?' Clara asked curiously she had always thought that people who were pacifists were good people.

'He won't do anything to help us fight against our enemies because he is a pussyfest and because he is a medic not even a doctor, poor stupid Doc' Tucker complained and Clara shook her head.

'So where is this medic?' the Doctor asked as they reached the ship and entered into the armoury that was amazingly considering the crash actually intact .

'I think he is in Valhalla with Admiral Coffee Cake' Caboose said and everyone looked at Caboose again.

'Don't you mean Donut' Tucker said Clara shook her head at all these crazy names and people they had run into.

'Yes that is exactly who I meant' Caboose agreed handing Clara a helmet which was a dark brown 'for you to Mrs Long hair' he said beaming under his own helmet.

Clara took the helmet smiling unsure what to make of Caboose he seemed to believe that was her name along with that Admiral Coffee cake or Donut as he was supposed to be called.

Soon Clara and the Doctor were now in armor neither holding weapons the Doctor was in a faded pale green armor and as soon he was in it Caboose had some taken to calling him Delta but after 7 long minutes managed to get him to call him the Doctor while Clara was in a dark brown armor Caboose had also been calling her actually by her real name now Clara after several attempts.

'Can't we come to?' Tucker complained but Wash just gave him a long look that meant do not argue with me.

'You two made the mess, you clean it up' Wash said though in hindsight it was really Caboose who had destroyed the base but Wash was not going to leave Caboose alone again and at this moment with these two strange new people and the annoying red team at the other end he really had his hands full.

'You fucking asshole' Tucker spat angrily at Washington who ignored the comment completely.

'I'll stay and help if you want' Clara said and Caboose jumped up and down with an almost childlike joy.

'Yes, yes stay please oh please stay' Caboose said excitedly clapping his hands together and Clara smiled under her own new helmet Caboose reminded her of a young boy she had once looked after a young child with an endless supply of enthusiasm.

Tucker groaned 'fine Wash do you mind?' Tucker checked with Wash because as everyone had been told over and over again all decisions were made Mr I know everything.

Wash shook his head 'I guess I'm okay with it if you are Doctor' Wash said and the Doctor laughed so Clara took that for a go ahead knock yourself out.

'Okay you two this base must be cleaned and spotless when we return otherwise Tucker no alone time for two weeks and Caboose uhhh no hugging' Wash said and Caboose just stared at him.

'Okay' Caboose said almost immediately still completely cheerful but Tucker just angry and resigned.

'Fine' Tucker growled and he disappeared into the rubble 'you guys helping or not' Tucker moaned and Caboose raced over 'hey Caboose yeah uh just go stand guard for any reds' Tucker said quickly as Washington and the Doctor left the ruined base of the middle of the canyon.

**Cpitty35: let me know loved it hated it or even in-between read and reviews would be appreciated cheers. **


End file.
